


Teaching You How to Get Used

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewilaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Brat, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Manipulation, Public Bathroom, Shy Guy - Freeform, Watersports, Worship, audio script, college date, f4m - Freeform, intense whispers, light findom, taking advantage of insecurity, “doggy”, “princess”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: A flirty college girl who works in the campus bookstore (the speaker) is the subject of many guys’ fantasies, including yours (the listener).  Unfortunately, you are a shy, mousy nerd who has trouble not being in awe of pretty girls--not knowing how to talk to them or how to act around them.  And this particular girl is SO confident, so pretty, and so together that you are the last person she would probably notice.  Despite you visiting the bookstore almost every day to buy cheap packs of gum or candy bars just so you can get in her check out line, she’s barely even acknowledged you aside from a few stolen little looks and flirty smiles.  This is the story of what happens when you FINALLY get up the nerve to ask her out on a date.  It turns out, she knows you better than you know yourself, and she’s been sneakily preparing you for this inevitability.  All you had to do was take the leap.  On your date, she tests your burgeoning extreme submissiveness in a way you will remember for the rest of your life.  Warning: This is the story of a very confident, dominant, and manipulative girl, and a mousy, submissive guy who is learning to understand his own sexuality. He is not entirely safe in her hands, despite his consent.
Kudos: 3





	Teaching You How to Get Used

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: Despite her talent for manipulation and dominance, this girl is authentic. She genuinely wants him to enjoy himself, and she genuinely believes she’s giving him what he needs. The end, particularly, should be played as honest and real. Beyond that, she’s a young woman who has more of a vibe of brattiness than “force of will” dominance. She gets what she wants with subtlety and manipulation, but she should have moments of honest-to-her-core sweetness as well. She wants to get off, but it doesn’t mean anything to her unless he gets off too--he’s just going to have to wait til after she’s gone… :)] 
> 
> [SFX: As is almost always the case with my scripts, external sound effects are OPTIONAL. Don’t feel obligated to do them. This script should stand up fine based on the dialogue and acting alone. Any SFX are merely a bonus. If you DO want to do any, and want some help, feel free to message me on Reddit (u/Princess_April) and I’d be happy to assist.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

[genuine--asking nicely] Are they going to seat us soon?

Well, why don’t you go up and ask?

Why not?

[patient sigh] Well… Is it okay if _I_ go up and ask?

Okay, hold on…

[polite to the host] Uhm… Excuse me, sir? Are you going to seat us soon? We’ve been waiting here for like 15 minutes. We had a reservation.

Yeah… See? Right there. 

[starting to flirt] Well, is there any way you could get us in like… now?

[flirty] I’m like, really hungry… you know?

I don’t know. What’s your favorite thing on the menu?

Yeah? [giggle]

[whispered] Oh, no I’m actually here with a date… Sorry.

I better get back… [soft giggle]

Great… 

[sweet flirty] Thank you.

[sits back down next to her date] He said it’ll just be another minute.

[feigning concern] Is anything the matter?

Just quiet, huh?

Okay…

Oh… our table’s ready? Thank you!

Thank you so much for helping us out. You know, those chairs we had to wait in--they’re really uncomfortable. This is such a nice restaraunt, you should probably think about changing them out… [giggle]

Oh. It’s no problem. Just thought you might want to know.

Here? Oh, that’s so sweet, thank you.

Perfect. Thank you so much… 

Thank you.

[pause] 

This is nice, huh?

It’s a really fancy place… [giggle]

[brief pause]

So… here we are.

[pause]

On a date… [giggle]

Hello?

[sigh] Are you always this quiet?

[pause]

Okay… 

Hm. Let’s see… let’s see let’see… What do I want to eat?

What are you gonna get?

You don’t know? 

Okay…

[pause]

So… can I ask you a question?

When you asked me out… was your plan to just like… not talk all night, and make me do all the work?

No, I’m just saying, like… it takes two to tango, you know?

Well… say something, I mean… you finally worked up the courage to ask me out. And you have nothing to talk to me about?

Well, I don’t know. 

Am I making you nervous or something?

Look, I can tell you’re really shy or whatever, but you’re gonna have to do better than this.

Say SOMEthing…

Come on, you’re starting to make me think that the only reason you asked me out is because you think I’m hot. 

Is that true?

No? 

Wait… are you saying you don’t think I’m pretty?

Well what did you mean, then?

I put on this hot dress for you, and did my hair and everything.

So why are you being rude?

[laugh] Come on, I’m just kidding. 

[giggle] I’m trying to get you to talk to me.

Would you relax? I’m just messing with you.

Come on… 

I know something you could say… [very subtly an order] Tell me I’m pretty.

Thank you.

Do you like my dress?

Hey, hey… [lightly snapping fingers] Tell me you like my dress…

Aww… thank you.

So what do you want to talk about?

Mm-hmm…

Okay, wait wait wait… can we not talk about like… classes and stuff? I don’t really care about that.

No, I just mean, if I’m gonna sit here with you for the next like, hour, I don’t really want to talk about… homework the whole time, okay?

Hey, how about this. Why don’t you tell me how managed to get up the courage to ask me out.

Well, you visit the campus bookstore like almost every day--or at least on the days I’m working. And you always find something super cheap to buy and then get in my line so I can check you out. Is that because… you like staring at me? 

No, I mean, it’s fine, but… I’m not stupid okay. Remember the other day when you bought that tiny pack of gum? 

I caught you staring at my breasts.

No, it was cute, but you realize you’re not that only nerd who stalks me like that, right?

No, I don’t mean it that way, I just mean… like… I know what guys like you are like, okay? Shy. Scared. Super sweet. [giggle] And I bet when you talked about me with your friends, they were probably like, “Oh yeah, the girl at the bookstore? She’s way out of your league.” Right? 

Yeah? [soft laugh]

Well… you’ve got me here now, so the joke’s on them, right?

So… how did you finally get up the nerve to ask me out?

Come on, tell me.

Wow… you talked to your mom? 

What did she say?

I’m just a regular person, huh? And you had nothing to lose?

Cool! She sounds like a really neat mom…

So, I’m curious though… What would you have done if I said no?

I just mean, like, you worked so hard to get up your nerve. And you’ve been coming to see me at the bookstore the whole semester. And I could tell you were really nervous… Do you think if I said no, you would have cried?

I’m seriously asking…

No? [giggle] Are you sure?

Tell me how bad you wanted to go on a date with me.

[giggle] Really bad?

Cool.

You know…. Your mom was wrong about one thing. I’m not just a regular girl…

I’m gonna be honest with you, okay? I think you were WAY in love with me before you even got up the courage to talk to me.

You saw me in the bookstore, a really cute and confident girl, and you couldn’t get me out of your head, right?

Like, you thought I was the perfect girl, right? 

And you KNEW I was way out of your league…

Come on, don’t turtle up on me again. It’s okay. You got me to go on a date with you … Tell me.

Well?

[subtle order] Tell me I’m perfect… 

[soft giggle] Thank you.

Tell me I’m way out of your league…

I know, right? [giggle]

And if I asked you… you’d practically do anything for me, wouldn’t you?

Yeah? Prove it…

Oh, hi waiter.

Things are okay, I guess… 

How are you?

[dismissive then subtly bratty] Great, So… let me ask you a question. What’s the most expensive thing on the menu?

The lobster?

Okay. I think I’ll have that, then. And you know what? Can you put a second one in box to go for me? My roommate really loves lobster, and I think she’d like it if I brought one home…

You don’t mind do you?

[giggle] Sorry, my date’s kinda shy… 

Oh… uhm… I don’t know. Could I have a bottle of wine?

Can you pick it for me?

Thank you.

Anyway, that’s what _I_ want. What are you going to get?

[pause] 

You know what, waiter? I think he might need a few more minutes… yeah.

But why don’t you go ahead and get those lobsters started now…

Thank you…

[pause]

Well? [giggle]

This is what you wanted right?

A date with the pretty, sassy bookstore girl? 

A girl who’s way out of your league? 

You can afford it, right? I mean you probably saved up for this, right?

Are you upset?

Are you gonna say anything?

Okay…. Total truth, now, alright? You have to decide what you’re going to do. How much do you love me? How bad… do you want me? Do you want to keep our date going? So you can keep letting me tell you what to do, and stare at me like a little puppy? Or do you want to tell the waiter that the date’s over before they make $125 worth of lobster for me and my girlfriend?

Well?

No no no… no questions… Since you like school so much, why don’t you pretend you’re in school now. [soft laugh] You probably don’t realize it, but… I’m teaching you how to get used by a girl. So you have to decide if you’re going to keep letting me do it or not. Do you want to learn? [giggle]

It’s your choice… Are you gonna do what I want? And see what happens? Or are you gonna end our date now, and go call your mommy and cry about how I was mean to you?

Hello…

Don’t worry… I’ll tell you what to say, okay?

Say, “Whatever you want… princess…”

Say it…

If you don’t say it… I’m gonna assume you don’t want to play with me, and I’ll leave. And then you can explain to the waiter about the lobster, and wonder what you might have missed if I hadn’t left…

So, what’s it going to be?

“Whatever you want, Princess.”

That’s better… [giggle]

Tell me you want me.

No… not that you like me. Tell the truth. You don’t know me enough to like me. You’re too scared to even talk to me. Tell me you want me.

Just… say it.

Aww, that’s sweet… 

Now… do you want to know why I said yes when you asked me out?

[soft laugh] It’s not a trick question.

I could have any mousy little nerd on campus I wanted. So why do you think I said yes to you?

It’s because I think you’re cute…

It’s true. That’s it. I said yes, because I liked the way you looked.

That’s the same reason you asked me out, right? [giggle]

So here we are. I’m glad we got that straightened out. 

I mean, I also said yes because I knew you were a super shy little puppy I could wrap around my finger. [giggle]

Yeah… well, I’ve actually been teaching you for a while. Do you think it was an accident that I made you want me? [giggle]

Anyway, the point is… I really only want one thing from you, okay? Well, two things…

First, why don’t you leave your credit card on the table. That lobster’s not going to pay for itself. [giggle]

Yeah. Come on. Take it out.

See? You’re such a good little student. 

Second… I want you to go into the women’s bathroom.

You heard me…

I want you to sneak into the women’s bathroom, go into a stall, and lock the stall door. Then I want you to wait for me.

That’s what I said… Since you can’t carry a conversation anyway, you might as well just wait for me, and let me eat my lobster in peace….

No, I’m not kidding…

Because I want you to… 

You can still call it all off if you want … but, if you don’t… when I’m done eating, I’ll pay for my dinner with your card, and I’ll go visit you in the bathroom.

And then… I’ll give you a chance to show me what you’re actually good for…

Got it?

Ah ah ah… No no no… Now is not the time to get all chatty on me, okay? I’m gonna tell you what to say.

Say, “Yes, princess… I’ll go into the bathroom and wait for you.”

Say it…

Good. 

Now thank me. Thank me for treating you like the scared little puppy-dog you are.

Come on. Thank me.

[giggle] You’re welcome.

Now shoo… 

Go wait for me in the bathroom.

[gentle but firm] Hey. You can either do it… Or you can WISH that you did it…

Good. [giggle]

I’ll see you in a little bit.

\----

[scene break--just a brief pause]

[OPTIONAL SFX : bathroom door opening]

[EVERYTHING from here on out is whispered… intense as it is, they have to be QUIET, especially when someone comes in]

Psst… hey doggy… are you in here? [giggle]

Oo, there you are. 

Why are you crouching on the toilet?

You almost got caught? [giggle]

Well, get off… 

Wait, what are you doing?

Why are you undoing your pants?

No no… That’s not how this works. What did you think? I was gonna come in here and bend over the toilet for you?

I never said that… 

No… [giggle] get on the floor.

You heard me…

Come on, how else am I going to teach you how to get used. [giggle] You’ve come this far. And you’re hard for me, right? Don’t you want to see what’s next? 

All you have to do is do what I say.

Now get on the floor.

Good… now look up at me…

Tell me I’m pretty.

Tell me you want me…

[giggle] Wow… when a cute little doggy like you says that… it makes a girl want to take off her underwear…

[OPTIONAL SFX - takes off panties]

Here hold on to them for me. 

Now… listen doggy. The bathroom door doesn’t lock… so if anyone comes in here, we have to be extra quiet. Got it?

You don’t want to get caught, do you?

Good doggy. Now put your head back against the toilet seat…

Do you see my pussy?

I shaved it… for you. 

Wasn’t that nice of me? 

It’s really wet, too. Know why?

[giggle] It’s not a trick question…

It’s because you’re so cute…

Here, let me straddle your head, okay?

Can you smell it?

Tell me I smell good…

Thank you…

Open your mouth.

I said open your mouth, doggy, and stick out your tongue.

[breathing heavy… she is VERY excited--again, all of this is whispered and intense]

Tell me you want to worship me…

Ok… here you go…

[panting] Oh fuck yes… that’s it. Lick me doggy.

Oh god… use your tongue… there you go.

[panting and hitched breaths… whispered.. all whispered] Oh… oh fuck yes. Let me ride your face. 

Oh, yeah… that lobster was delicious by the way. [moaning, panting]

I think my roommate will really enjoy hers too… 

[moaning, panting, breathing]

[gasp] Shh-shh-shh!

[restrained, silent panting] I think someone’s coming…

Shhh… quiet…

[pause while she TRIES to breathe as quietly as she can]

[OPTIONAL SFX: two women talking OUTSIDE the bathroom door--muffled, indistinct just a couple seconds, and then they fade away. THIS IS OPTIONAL--alternatively, you could just move on with the dialogue after a couple seconds of quiet, intense breathing]

[relief] Hoo… False alarm… 

Oops! Sorry… I didn’t realize I was sitting on your face. 

Was I suffocating you? [giggle] 

Whatever… Get back to work, doggy.

Wait, why are you all talky all of a sudden? If I want to hear what you have to say, I’ll tell you what to say, okay? Now get… back… to… work.

[panting] oh, yes… fuck. 

Oh [moaning] That’s it… that’s it. Right on my clit. 

Right there… there you go.

Tell me how good I taste…

Oh.. I like your mouth. Oh… Oh god. [moaning, breathing, panting]

Oh.. yes, use your tongue. Oh fuck, doggy!

I’m getting close…

[breathing] Oh god… You’re gonna make me cum…

Lick harder doggy. Use your tongue… 

[a little louder] Oh fuck… Oh I’m gonna cum. 

Oh fuck.

[Improv a couple seconds, as she finally, intensely cums--you can finally get a LITTLE louder here, as she can’t help herself.]

Oh fuck, yes… Oh… [moaning / breathing]

Oh, god. 

Shhh-sh-sh… [kinda shushing herself]

[breathing]--half whisper] I just knew you’d be good for this… [giggle]

Oh fuck… Oh yes, doggy.

No no no… don’t move… 

[whispered… always whispered] Just wait. You want to make me happy, right?

Are you still hard? 

I knew it. I can feel you with my foot… 

You want to do whatever I want, right?

Well, then don’t move, doggy… and keep your mouth open.

[breathing hitched]

I have to pee…

No no no, don’t move, don’t move…

Listen, listen… I’m doing you a favor, okay? This is who you are. This is what you are.

I’m teaching you… 

No. Listen to me… Your cock is begging for this. You WANT me to do this, right?

Think about it… When are you going to find another girl like me who’s willing to do this to you?

And when am I going to find another guy like you, who will let me?

Never, okay?

We both want it, and we’re both here… so let me do it. 

You’re never going to forget me… you’ll be able to jack off to this for the rest of your life. 

You want me, right?

You don’t have to like me. In fact… it’s probably better if you don’t…

Now… be a good doggy… and stay right there…

No no. Just… shut up… 

Yeah. Tell me I’m pretty again…

Say it, doggy…

Tell me you love me… 

[intense whispers and breathing--she’s scared… she’s exhilarated… she’s actually doing it] Oh here it comes… Oh here we go, doggy.

There you go… there you go, nerd.

Shh-sh-sh. It’s okay…. It’s okay…

I know… I know. Shh…

[little bit of baby talk] Oh…. You’re so cute… [giggle]

Awww. There you go. That’s it doggy. All over your face… that’s it.

[laughing]

There, you go… 

Good.

Do you like my piss? [laugh]

Ok… [kind of encouraging] I’m all finished…

[short pause--breathing]

[with super brief, genuine compassion--just enough to show she’s really a human being] Hey, are you okay? 

Do you feel used?

[soft laugh] Perfect.

Come on, you’re gonna be fine… You’re still hard right? You want to jerk off?

[dismissive giggle] Give me my panties back.

[bratty again] Hurry up, doggy…

You didn’t get them wet, did you?

Thank you.

[OPTIONAL SFX - putting underwear back on]

So… How did you like our date?

Yeah, it’s over. [giggle] 

Are you gonna jerk off now, or are you gonna go home first?

Me? No… I’m gonna go. 

Well, of course not. 

I just gave you something really special. What more do you expect, nerd? 

But… you can still visit me in the bookstore, okay?

And you know what? From now on when you look at me, you’ll know that we have a special connection. Because you’re the only guy in world who’s ever tasted my pee… [giggle]

Isn’t that cool? 

You can even ask me out again if you want… Maybe I’ll say yes.

Look, I know your probably confused right now. But one day, you’re gonna get it. It’s okay to like being used, okay? It’s okay to be the kind of guy who gets off when a girl is mean to you. 

I’m gonna sleep like a baby, and I’ll probably masturbate again tonight, thinking about you. 

Doesn’t that make you happy? 

See? It wouldn’t be the same if I let you fuck me…

Now, I’m gonna go, but before I do I want you to thank me.

Thank me for being a wonderful date.

[giggle] You’re welcome.

Okay. Bye, nerd! Maybe I’ll see you Monday.

\--------END---------


End file.
